chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis in the Holy Capital
|gold = 900 900 900 |exp = 500 500 500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Knight [ Behave yourselves. ] Pirika [ We protected the Holy Queen, but we're getting treated like this? ] Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ So you're going to ignore me...? ] Phoena [ They took the Leader's letter of introduction with all our other belongings too... ] Pirika [ I wonder if they'd have listened to us if we had shown that to them... ] Phoena [ I wonder... ] Pirika [ Hm? Is your book okay? ] Phoena [ Yes. They looked inside a little, but handed it back to me immediately. ] Pirika [ Well, most of the time it's a pretty boring book. ] Phoena [ Yes, they were a little suspicious at first because they couldn't read it, though... ] Pirika [ Huh? they couldn't read it? You mean what's written in that book is... ] ---- Knight [ But... ] ??? [ I told you, it doesn't matter to me. ] Pirika [ Hm? It sure is noisy outside. ] Phoena [ Did something happen? ] ??? (Einslotte) [ ... ] Pirika [ Ah! It's that arrogant guy from before! What is it? Do we finally have an answer? ] ??? (Einslotte) [ I'm Einslotte. ] Pirika [ Ein...slot? ] Einslotte [ That's my name. I disapprove of you referring to me as that arrogant guy. ] Einslotte [ I work as the commander of the Holy Guard. ] Phoena [ Wow. You're... ] Einslotte [ ...I apologize. ] Einslotte [ I heard about what happened from the Holy Queen. I thank you for guarding her. ] Pirika [ A-As long as you understand, it's okay. ] Einslotte [ I'll get you out of here soon. Still no key? ] Knight [ Commander! ] Einslotte [ What's wrong? ] Knight [ I-It's terrible! Monsters have invaded the city! ] Einslotte [ What!? What were the guards doing! ] Knight [ We...We received a report that the monsters suddenly appeared in town... ] Einslotte [ What a disaster... ] Einslotte [ Contact each knight order! Coordinate together and quickly eliminate the threat! ] Einslotte [ I'll take command myself! Go! ] Knight [ Ha! ] -- The knight salutes and rushes off -- Einslotte [ It's just as you heard. Evacuate immediately. ] Pirika [ What are you talking about! Let's get outta here! ] Phoena [ That's right! Let us help you out however we can. ] Einslotte [ ...I can use all the help I can get. Can I count on you? ] Pirika [ Leave it to us! ] ---- Monster [ ... ] Merchant [ O-Oh no!! It's come this far!? H-Help me! ] Pirika [ Leave it to us! ] Merchant [ Wh-Who are you!? ] Pirika [ Just the Volunteer Army passing by. It's dangerous, so hide yourself, okay? ] Merchant [ Thanks! ] Pirika [ Darn it, they just keep coming from every direction... Kill 'em Hero! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Are you okay? ] Merchant [ Thanks! I tried to run to the shelter, but I got surrounded... ] Knight [ Are you injured!? ] Pirika [ Thank goodness you're here! Please escort this man to the shelter, okay? ] Knight [ I-I'll handle it! And who would you be? ] Phoena [ We are-- ] -- Monsters suddenly appeared -- Pirika [ We'll hold them back! ] Part 3/3 Phoena [ It looks like we drove them off. ] Pirika [ Looks like it... Still, though, to suddenly appear in the middle of the city... ] Pirika [ What's going on? ] Phoena [ Was there a secret passage or something? ] Knight [ Hey! Are you all right!? ] Pirika [ Yes, the evacuation was completed, and we dealt with these guys. What about you? ] Knight [ We also took care of some too, but the rest are gathering around the Great Shrine. ] Pirika [ Isn't that really bad? ] Knight [ Yes. The Holy Queen is in the Great Shrine. The timing couldn't be worse. ] Phoena [ Oh no!! We've got to save the Holy Queen. ] Knight [ We will be heading to the Great Shrine now. You should evacuate immediately. ] Pirika [ What are you talking about! We're going to the Great Shrine, too! ] Knight [ ...You have my thanks. The Great Shrine is this way. ] Phoena [ Let's go, Hero! ]